This invention relates generally to a mount or support for a roller which is especially adapted for use with wire baskets such as those offered in dishwashers and like appliances.
In modern appliances such as dishwashers, wire baskets or similar structures are provided for holding glassware and the like. To permit these baskets to be moved from an outer loading position to an inner dishwasher use position, rollers are commonly attached to the baskets and are positioned for traveling action upon a roller guide or like structure. It is important that mounts which journal these rollers upon the basket be inexpensive, yet provide a free operational action to the roller. The manufacturer's reputation depends, to some degree, on providing a mount which can be confidently expected to provide a long service life.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low cost, effective mount for journalling a roller or the like upon a wire basket or similar structure.
A more specific object is to provide a mount which can be easily and inexpensively formed of a plastic material, yet which can be confidently expected to provide a long and trouble-free service life.
A related object is to provide such a device formed in but a single piece. Another related object is to provide such a device which affords a relatively smooth surface without protuberances to catch upon other objects or retain excessive food or water.
Another is to provide such a device which can be quickly and correctly attached to the basket or other mounting structure by even inexperienced personnel. A related object is to provide such a device which, when attached, is naturally attached in a secure manner providing strong support to the roller and the basket.
Yet another object is to provide such a device which will not move or become dislodged even after repeated, prolonged, severe usage. A related object is to provide a device of the type described which affirmatively discourages tipping, rotational, axial and translational motion.
Still another object is to provide such a device which, although formed of inexpensive material, will withstand the rigors imposed by high temperatures, turbulent water, heavy loads, and other factors associated with relatively severe operating conditions.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.